the fall
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Ella no sabía que el frío podía ser tan caliente.


**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *

**-Disclaimer- **

Naruto no me pertenece, este fic es por mero entretenimiento

* * *

**waiting, wanting  
**

Ella caminaba por las frías calles de Konoha. Era invierno y el frío había desatado una gripe en general. Los ciudadanos de Konoha habían cerrado los negocios; provisiones de comida y agua eran mandados cada día a las casas. La comida estaba racionada. Todas las casas habían cerrado sus puertas y ventanas intentando así, tal vez, mantener el frío alejados de ellos. Los niños eran el cuidado principal de los padres y del Hokage. Ropas y mantas también eran proporcionadas, pero no parecía ser suficiente.

Las madres abrazaban a sus hijos a la menor oportunidad. Frotaban sus pequeñas manos sobre las grandes de ellos. Fricción ayudaba.

Ella había terminado su turno en el hospital. Por órdenes del Hokage, las puertas se cerraban mucho antes del atardecer. Las noches eran demasiado frías.

La nieve se acumulaba en cada esquina, en cada techo y en cada espacio libre. No pedía permiso para obstruir, no pedía permiso para enfriar cada miembro de tu cuerpo. No pedía permiso para aparecer.

Esa noche habían pronosticado la peor tormenta de Konoha.

Y ella estaba caminando rumbo a casa.

-¡Sakura-chan! – giró al escuchar su nombre a su espalda. Sonrió cuando vio a lo lejos, como una mancha naranja se acercaba a ella. Y al lado de él, otra mancha azul.

_Tomados de la mano._

-Naruto, Hinata-chan – sonrió cuando se detuvieron frente a ella. Ambos tenían la respiración apresurada, mejillas coloradas y jadeaban un poco.

Ella se percató de cómo brillaban los ojos de Hinata, de una forma que ella muy bien conocía. Además... Hinata tenía los labios hinchados...

-¿_Qué_ estuvieron haciendo para estar tan cansados? – preguntó juguetonamente.

-eh... nosotros... nada... neh, Sakura-chan¿porqué nos miras así?... neh neh¡Hinata-chan¿Por qué estás tan roja? Oi... ¿estás bien?... Sa- SAKURA-CHAN!... ¿¡Qu- qué inte-ntas decir!?

Ella rió, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajó mientras la risa se escapaba de su pecho. Brotaba como una caja musical y se esparcía suavemente, casi con gracia. La pareja frente a ella sonrió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaban reír así.

-neh... Sakura-chan ¿Quieres quedarte en casa esta noche? Así no estás sola... además, la tormenta...

-oh... no, gracias Naruto, pero acaban de casarse y necesitan su espacio para ustedes. Yo estoy bien.

Hinata se sonrojó y logró murmurar débilmente, mientras jugaba con sus dedos -Mh... Sakura-san, n-no sería nin-gún problema... Hay espacio suficiente para ti.

-Esta bien Hinata – sonrió ella – Quiero ir a casa.

-Pero ¡Sakura-chan¡La tormenta¿Qué hay de la tormenta? – preguntó preocupado Naruto, alzando la voz.

- Ya soy una chica grande, puedo cuidarme sola, No te preocupes por mi, Naruto, neh? Ahora, vayan antes de que oscurezca y la tormenta les encuentre. ¡Nos vemos mañana! – se despidió mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de ellos.

-Sakura-chan... – murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, sus ojos se cerraron del dolor por su amiga, sus manos formaron puños apretando con fuerza. Notaba como sus uñas se cerraban en sus palmas.

Una cálida mano se encerró sobre las suyas. Ojos blancos, como perlas, le sonrieron.

_- Ya soy una chica grande, puedo cuidarme sola, No te preocupes por mi, Naruto, neh?_

'_No deberías cuidarte sola Sakura-chan. Alguien debería de estar cuidando de ti.'_

-

-

-

-Estoy preocupada por ti Sakura

Ella rodó los ojos. Conocía muy bien esas líneas, eran con las que comenzaba el reproche y continuaban en un largo y aburrido sermón, del que sabía muy bien el final.

- Ahorrémoslos esta charla Ino. – Le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando - Es tarde y no deberías de estar tomando frío. Como tu médica no te recomiendo estar parada o enfermarte con este frío, ni siquiera deberías estresarte o preocuparte por problemas que no te conciernen. No es bueno para el bebe. – ella señaló la barriga grande que sobresalía.

- Pero, lo que yo digo-

- Lo que dices me lo repites todos los días. Ya lo tengo claro y mi respuesta es la misma Ino: No.

- Pero ¡debes usar la frente que tienes! No es grande solo de vista.

Ella hizo caso ajeno a sus burlas.

Ino suspiró calmando sus nervios y habló con voz baja y calmada.

- Sabes que no me gusta verte como estás. Si tan solo te vieras... Sakura... no puedo reconocerte... ya no sonríes... ya no eres tu... frentuda... debes dejarlo ir.

- ...

Su silencio la exasperó.

- Siempre fuiste una tonta.

Ella sonrió con pena.

- Si, eso es verdad.

Ojos azules se abrieron consternados.

- Es-espera Sakura, no quise decir eso. Vos sabes a lo que me refiero, quiero decir, vos siempre fuiste-

- No Ino, tienes razón. Yo siempre fui la tonta. – ella miró a la ventana, la nieve caía. – Sé que no fue la decisión más acertada, sé que no fue la más inteligente, sé que me estoy lastimando. Pero... voy a esperar... – volvió la vista a Ino y sonrió tristemente - es lo que siempre hago neh?

- Sakura...

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

- A veces pienso – nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta de que pensaba en voz alta – que fue un error ser parte del equipo 7. – Despertó de su ensueño y sonrió vergonzosamente. Ino estaba asustada. Miró el suelo – Yo no fui la afortunada por estar con _él_, vos lo fuiste Ino. Vos Ino... vos... lograste escapar de él... lograste superarlo... vos... no viviste lo que yo viví... y mírate! – añadió con alegría que no llegaba a sus ojos - Estás casada con Shikamaru y estas por tener un hijo!... y – se mordió el labio – agradezco que solamente haya sido una de nosotras la que haya pasado por todo esto... pero... no me arrepiento... no _puedo_ arrepentirme... no ahora. No jamás. Por eso Ino, mi respuesta sigue siendo: No.

Cuando levantó la vista. Ino había dejado escapar las lágrimas. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

Ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar.

'_Lo siento Sakura_'

-

-

-

La casa estaba a oscuras, una de las cosas que detestaba más porque, por si algo era conocida ella, era por su luz, su viveza, su alegría y su calidez.

La oscuridad no era conocida por su alegría.

El frío no era conocido por su calidez.

'_Te veo en la oscuridad. Te siento en el frío de la noche. Te huelo en el bosque. Te toco en el viento. _

_Sea donde sea._

_Día y noche._

_Sé que estoy a tu lado.'_

Sus pasos la llevaron a la cocina, donde tenía la pequeña provisión de ramen traído especialmente por su amigo. Vertió el agua caliente y dejó reposar cinco minutos.

_Tic tac._

_Tic tac._

_Tic tac._

Endiablado reloj.

_Tic tac._

_Tic tac._

_Tic tac._

Ella veía como los segundos avanzaban con lentitud. Como los minutos se convertían en días y las horas en eternos años.

No existía analogía posible. Cuanta ironía junta. ¿Quién iba a creer que ella iba a querer que el tiempo pasara de prisa?

_Ella_ cuando hacía unos años atrás, hacía todo lo posible para aprovechar el mínimo del tiempo para hacerse más fuerte. Para devolver a su hogar a una persona.

¿Hogar¿Podía llamar hogar a aquel lugar?

Lleno de recuerdos horribles, de violencia, egoísmo, frialdad, sangre y avaricia por el poder.

¿_Podía_?

Podía si ella estaba allí.

Podía si ella era lo suficientemente paciente. Lo suficientemente fuerte. Tenía que hacerlo, por él y por ella. Debía esperar. No tenía que hacerle caso a Ino ni a nadie más.

'_No puedo retirar mis palabras. No puedo. Es un compromiso de por vida.'_

'_Kami-sama! Deja de hacerme dudar de ésta forma.'_

- Lo amo

_Esa es la verdad._

- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

_La que de verdad importa._

- Y voy a esperar, a que un día...

_Tiiiiiiiink_

El ramen estaba listo.

-

-

-

Podría llamarse la peor tormenta de Konoha, podría ser la noche más fría. Podría morir en cualquier momento de hipotermia. Pero ella estaba allí. Donde debería estar. Donde _quería_ estar.

No existían frazadas, mantas y calor suficiente para mantenerla fuera del peligro del frío. Sabía que podía haber acudido a cualquier casa, amigos, no amigos, conocidos y muchas personas más, estarían más que contentas con mantenerla tibia aquella noche.

Moriría.

Lo sabía.

El frío era insoportable. Le apretaba en cada una de sus extremidades. Le tocaban, le rozaban.

Sentía que la habitación se movía y un ruido extraño hacía eco en la habitación. Tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que era ella la que tiritaba, la que se retorcía de frío y que eran sus dientes los que hacían ese ruido.

Moriría.

Moriría.

Moriría.

Moriría.

**Moriré.**

Quiso llorar, pero no tenía lágrimas.

Quiero gritar, pero no tenía voz.

_Quisiste amar, pero no tenías quien te lo devolviera._

_Morirás... porque eres débil... porque eres tonta y porque crees en palabras que, ahora, en este momento, pierden significado. ¿O no es así¿O acaso creíste en aquel compromiso?_

Silencio.

_Lo sabía. Siempre fuiste la más tonta._

'_No, así no. Por favor... así no. Déjame... creer. Déjame sentirme...'_

_Mereces alguien mejor, Sakura-chan_

'_Por favor... solo esta vez... por última vez...'_

_Es tu decisión, pero no la acepto Sakura. Sabes que quiero verte feliz._

'_Sólo... déjame... aunque sea está vez... sólo'_

_Eres una de las kunoichis más privilegiadas que tiene esta aldea... ¿estás segura Sakura?_

'Déjame creer que me amaba.'

_Eres... molesta. _

Sintió como dos pares de brazos calientes, la tomaban y la llevaban lejos.

**Estoy muerta.**

-

-

-

Podía verlo con los ojos cerrados. El cielo era muy brilloso... demasiado blanco. Como le gustaba. Se sentía abrigada, caliente... síntoma de que estaba muerta, por supuesto.

Se sintió desnuda y la sorpresa del hecho le duró solo un segundo. Después de todo no necesitaba ropa en el cielo.

Quiso reincorporarse de donde sea que estuviese acostada pero se sintió empujada nuevamente a donde estaba.

Entonces abrió los ojos.

Ojos negros recibieron ojos verdes.

Y ojos verdes se abrieron más de la sorpresa.

Desnudo, pasándole un brazo por su cintura, estaba...

- Sas...Sa-suke...-kun...

Silencio.

_Tic tac._

_Tic tac._

_Tic tac._

- Eres... **molesta.**

Ella ahogó un respiro.

_Tic tac._

_Tic tac._

_Tic tac._

Ella bajó la cabeza. Entonces... todos tenían razón... Sonrió con tristeza. **Todos tenían razón. Ella estaba equivocada. Él jamás... nunca... él no...**

_-_¿Por qué no te quedaste con Naruto?

- Es la primera semana de casados – le respondió con voz demasiado tranquila. A veces, se asombraba de ella misma.

- ¿La chica de la florería?

- Está embarazada.

Él gruñó.

- ¿Hyuuga?

- Neji-san y Tenten están de luna de miel.

- Demonios Sakura¡podrías haberte quedado en el hospital!

'¿_Soy tan molesta para él¿Soy un estorbo?_' sonrió, aun con la cara oculta '_Duele más de lo que pensé_'

_Tic tac._

_Defiéndete_

_Tic tac._

_Vete_

_Tic tac._

_Llora_

_Tic tac._

_Protégete_

_Tic tac._

_Corre_

_Tic tac._

_defiéndetedefiéndetedefiéndetedefiéndete_

**DEFIÉ****NDETE**

- ¿Qué tanto te importa? – logró preguntar en un murmullo no tan alto que un susurro.

- Ibas a **morir**, Sakura.

- ¿Y qué? – levantó la vista enojada. '_Eso eso. Eso es, enójate. Deja que la furia opaque el dolor_' - ¿No era una molestia¿No era solamente el juguete que iba a darte todos los hijos que pidieras sin restricciones?

Él frunció el entrecejo. Gruñó y se abalanzó sobre ella. Tomándola por sus muñecas y colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza. La miró.

Negros ardiendo de la furia.

Negros enojados.

Verdes desafiantes.

Verdes implorantes.

Y la beso. La besó con tanta pasión, con tanta furia, con tanto enojo y con tanto salvajismo, que ella quedó perpleja. Sin haber esperado aquella reacción. Sin saber que pensar. Hizo lo que bien sabía hacer.

Actuar.

No pensar.

Mentirse.

Y corresponder.

Por que la estaba besando.

Por que la besaba con tanta pasión, que sintió las mariposas de su estomago volar nuevamente; con tanta emergencia que tuvo que arquear su espalda. No se dio cuenta, que aquel movimiento hizo que sus pezones rozaran el pecho desnudo de él. Gruñó aún más, ahogando una especie de gemido de necesidad. Y dejó que su lengua recorriera toda la boca de ella. Succionó, chupó, mordisqueó y lameó cada parte de su boca. Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones eran irregulares, desenfrenadas, logrando que sus pechos se rozaran y el placer se incrementara en cada una de sus extremidades.

-Sakura... – murmuró en sus labios y la volvió a besar. El fuego despertaba en su cuerpo. La excitación, el placer, la necesidad.

- _Oooh, Sasuke...-kun... _– gimió ella. Intentó desprender sus manos de su agarre. Necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo con la yema de sus dedos, jugar con su cabello, contornear su pecho, sus abdominales... pero él reforzó el agarre con más fuerza y cortó el beso.

- ¿Sasuke-kun...? – fue lo que logró preguntar desconcertada. Le miró a los ojos y mantuvo el aire. Sus pulmones se rehusaban a respirar.

Sus ojos... eran tan distintos...

Sus manos dejaron sus muñecas. Sus manos alcanzaron sus manos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron.

- Hagamos el _**amor. **_

Ojos verdes se abrieron de la sorpresa y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, a pensar o siquiera objetar, ya estaba de vuelta en sus labios. Marcando, succionando, saboreando cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo ardía. Sentía el calor correr por sus venas. Le faltaba el aire y se sentía extasiada de tanto... se sentía abrumada de tanto... necesitaba tanto... deseaba tanto...

'_Oh Sasuke...'_

Él se detuvo, a mitad de camino de su cuello, y la miró. Ella lloraba.

- Sakura...

- Sa...suke...-kun... – sollozó despacio, intentó que las palabras salieras de su garganta antes de que perdiera el control – te a...mo. Te amo. Te amo.

Él le sonrió, de aquella forma que le decía que era una molestia – Lo se – fue lo único que respondió antes de hundirse en la curvatura de su cuello. Dio un apretón de manos – Lo se...

-

-

_- Sabes que no me gusta verte como estás. Si tan solo te vieras... Sakura... no puedo reconocerte... ya no sonríes... ya no eres tu... frentuda... debes dejarlo ir._

- No.

-

-

_-Mereces alguien mejor, Sakura-chan_

- Pero lo quiero a él Naruto. Para mí, él más es suficiente. Es todo lo que necesito.

_-_

_-_

_- Es tu decisión, pero no la acepto Sakura. Sabes que quiero verte feliz_

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-sensei, pero con él yo soy feliz.

_-_

_-_

_Eres una de las kunoichis más privilegiadas que tiene esta aldea... ¿estás segura Sakura?_

- Si, Tsunade-sama. Me casaré con Sasuke-kun mañana.

-

-

-

- Lo amo

_Esa es la verdad._

- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo.

_La que de verdad importa._

- Y voy a esperar, a que un día... me ames como yo te amo.

-

-

-

_Sus ojos... eran tan distintos... _

Sus ojos... me decían... que no era un... juguete.

-

-

- Arigato Sakura

* * *

**Es muy dificil de poner título a las cosas y más, ponerle nombre a los capítulos. No se si el nombre de este fic será atractivo, pero son las 4 a.m. y hace dos horas o un poco más que lo estoy escribiendo. No tengo más inspiración para un título.**

**Si, si, insomnio, noche de AMV's (SasuSaku) y en la lista de reproducción se repite solo un tema Miracle de Cascada (remixado) sepan que fue la fuente de inspiración de este****ONESHOT.**

**Muy bien, eso es todo. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado y creo que nos veremos en Beautiful Lie (mi otro fic). Oh, en Beautiful Lie voy a responder todos los reviews que me dejaron en este ONESHOT y en WASHED TEARS.**

**Me olvidaba ¿Qué les pareció? **

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**

* * *


End file.
